victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Up!
Locked Up is the 6th and 7th episode of the Season 2 of Victorious and the 26th and 27th overall. It will be a two part episode and will be the Second Victorious Movie, Freak the Freak Out being the first. It aired on July 30th, 2011 at 8 P.M. The song,'' I Want You Back'' (originally sung by the Jackson 5) will also be featured in this episode. There will also be a new original song by Victoria Justice named All I Want Is Everything. Plot The gang (plus Rex and Sikowitz) take a trip to Yerba, a foreign country. Tori thinks she planned the perfect vacation, with luxury foods and service, but lets everyone down when they are placed in a rundown hotel room with critters and insects, as well as disgusting meals. A Yerbanian citizen eventually shows up at the door of the gang's hotel room. It turns out he's the owner of the hotel, and promises the gang great food, an awesome hotel room, and plane fare only if they perform for the prime minister of Yerba, who will be coming to the hotel. The gang obviously agrees. But while dancing for the prime minister, Tori's shoe comes off her foot, flies across the room, and hits the prime minister in the eye. She is then sentenced to four years in a Yerbanian prison. Later, Robbie kills the chancellor's octopus, causing the rest of them to be put in prison. Eventually, Tori concocts a plan to get out, which involves a hit song. While performing the song, the gang escapes in a duck truck. Photo Gallery See the photo gallery''' here. References {1} Nick.com - sneak peek pictures Trivia * This is the first time the Victorious cast covers a song. *André is shown to be scared of the prisoners in the promo. *Beck was seen dancing in Locked Up in the Victorious Theme Song in his prison suit. *This is the first time someone in Victorious has gone to jail. *Beck returns after two absences. *This is the second Victorious movie, right after Freak the Freak Out. *As seen in the promo, Singapore Airlines and Malaysia Airlines aircraft were shown on Tori's laptop. *United Airlines and US Airways aircraft were also seen in the promo as well. *Yerba isn't a real country (which is good because Yerbanians would probably be offended when they heard Jade say that she thought it was the worst country on Earth). *In the promo, Tori is seen playing "Go Fish" (with some prisoners) but with Yu-Gi-Oh cards. *Cat joins the prison gang, as seen in the promo. *The concept of the dancing prisoners is inspired by the dancing inmates in Cebu, Philippines which did a Michael Jackson number. *This is the third time we saw Cat's PearPad. The first time was in Tori Gets Stuck, the second time was in Prom Wrecker. *Andre was bitten by a "vampire moth". He has a large bump from the bite, but in real life, the side effects wouldn't be nearly as bad (unless it's an allergic reaction). *Sikowitz calls Robbie "Urkel", which is a reference to a TV sitcom, Family Matters, about a nerdy and awkward boy with glasses and a high-pitched voice. *'''Running Gags: Sikowitz not remembering trips he took when he was younger, Yerbanians sniffing the students' hands, Yerbanian soldiers capturing people, the captives getting away, and then being recaptured. Quotes Jade: Before you booked our trip here, you forgot to find out that this is the worst country on Earth!? Tori: Yeah... Jade: I just woke up and I found this sitting on my chest. (Holds up a lizard) Tori: Ew! Cat: A dead lizard? Jade: (Slaps the lizard) It's dead now. (Wipes her lip) Prisoner: Hey! André: We're going to die! Beck: Don't act scared. André: I'm not acting. Prisoner: Hey! How you make your hair so... fluffy? Beck: Well, it all starts with a quality shampoo and conditioner... Prisoners: Ohhh... (The prisoners nod) Prisoner: '''Give me your sevens! '''Tori: Uhh.. Go fish? Cat: scared I don't like this hotel... (The manager enters by being thrown through the window) Tori, Cat, Trina and Robbie: AHHHHHH!!!!!! Cat: '''They invited me to be part of the prisoners' gang! '''Jade: And you said yes? Cat: They're going to make us all special t-shirts! Robbie: Where have you been?! Cat: I JOINED A PRISON GANG!!! Tori: What's going on? Beck: My aunt says we can't go to Cancún. Tori: Aw...how come? Beck: She found out I was bringing Jade. Sikowitz: '''HA! '''Beck: So I heard some of you guys are going to Yerba. Tori: Yes, yes we are. Would you like to come to Yerba with us Beck? Beck: '''Oh, that'd be great thanks. '''Tori: '''Jade...do you have a question for me? '''Jade: ...Can I come to Yerba? (Turns her head away) Tori: Maybe, but first, you gotta give me a hug. (Whispers) Come on, come on, just do it. Jade: (Whispers) No I don't want to. Tori: 'Do it. ''(Jade gives Tori a hug) '''Tori: Aww, see! Givin' Tori a big ol' hug isn't such a bad th- ok, that's really tight... Oh God, help me! Somebody do something! (They fall to the floor) Tori: '''You make it seem like we're in the middle of some kind of... '''Everyone: '''AHHHHH!!!! '''Tori: We are getting out of this country! Robbie: I don't know why you parked me here. I'm clearly a boy. Officers: '''Prove It! '''Robbie: I'll stay with the girls.... Video Gallery http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfOD4Rj9HG4&feature=channel_video_title thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left 300px|left 300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Movies Category:Episodes with Songs